The Good, The Bad, The Host
by InsertNameHereMS
Summary: Three Siblings find themselves working for the Host Club, and they rather be any where else. Not your typical oc story. Song fic. rated T for mild language
1. The Smiths Meet the Host Club

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing used in this story**

Normal Story

_Thoughts_

(me adding things)

A boy, who looks to around 18, walked through the halls of Ouran Academy looking for his sisters. He ran a tan hand though his sandy color hair, which came down to his chin (like Gokudera Hayato from reborn), wondering where they had run off to. Once his blue eyes landed on the pair, he relaxed a little bit. He found the two, brown hair, girls in front of a sign that read 'Music Room 3'

"Hey Jack I think this place is abandoned. Can we play a song in here? This might be the only change we might get to play in such a fancy place." One of the girls said.

She was dressed in a blue sun dress, with black flats. Her brown hair reached to the middle of her back. The girl next to her wore black jeans with a white T-shirt that said 'I See Haters Every Where' in an eye chart. With her outfit she wore black converse. Her hair was the same color to her sister's; the only difference was that her hair had a blue streak in it. At the moment her hair was in a braid. The two were identical, the only other difference between the two were the color of the eyes. The girl in the sun dress had brown, while the girl in the T-shirt had a light blue. (They're twins)

"NO! I don't want to spend any more time in this hell hole." Jack said looking at the pair.

"Jack, let Stacie have her fun." The other girl said, speaking up for the first time.

"Fine but I get to choose the song, oh and Kris, Don't touch anything." Jack said in a demanding tone.

"But..." Kris started, but Stacie gave her a look that was pleading with her. "Fine, can we hurry though, club hours are about to start. And, I rather not be in the halls when they do." With that she picked the guitar case that was lying at her feet.

The three siblings walked inside. What they saw took their breath away. The place was full of couches, tables, and chairs. At the very edge of the room was a stage with a piano on it. The three headed towards the stage, instead of sitting on the piano bench they sat on the edge of the stage, letting their feet dangle.

"Kris hand me the guitar" Jack said as he held out his hand.

"Here, what song are we going to sing?" Kris said as she handed over the object.

"Not we, me. You two are doing back up." Jack stated, when he saw Stacie pouting he continued 'or would you rather we leave?" When Stacie shook her head no he finished "That's what I thought" He then started to play

(Bold is Jack singing while the Italic is the girls singing and if it's both then it's all of them normal text is what is happening while they are singing)

**They paved paradise and put up a parking lot**

**With a pink hotel, a boutique, and a swingin' hot spot**

**Don't it always seem to go **

**That you don't know what you got 'til it's gone**

**They paved paradise and put up a parking lot**

Catching on to the song the girls joined in.

_Ooooh, bop bop bop_

_Ooooh, bop bop bop_

**They took all the trees, and put em in a tree museum**

**And they charged the people a dollar and a half to see them**

**No, no, no**

**Don't it always seem to go**

**That you don't know what you got 'til it's gone**

**They paved paradise, and put up a parking lot**

_Ooooh, bop bop bop_

_Ooooh, bop bop bop_

**Hey farmer, farmer, put away your DDT**

**I don't care about spots on my apples,**

**Leave me the birds and the bees**

**Please**

**Don't it always seem to go**

**That you don't know what you got 'til it's gone**

**They paved paradise and put up a parking lot**

**Hey now, they paved paradise to put up a parking lot**

**Why not?**

_Ooooh, bop bop bop_

_Ooooh, bop bop bop_

**Listen, late last night, I heard the screen door slam**

**And a big yellow taxi took my girl away**

**Don't it always seem to go**

**That you don't know what you got 'til it's gone**

**They paved paradise and put up a parking lot**

**Well, don't it always seem to go**

**That you don't know what you got 'til it's gone**

**They paved paradise to put up a parking lot**

**Why not?**

**They paved paradise and put up a parking lot**

**Hey hey hey**

**Paved paradise and put up a parking lot**

_Ooooh, bop bop bop_

_Ooooh, bop bop bop_

**I don't wanna give it**

**Why you wanna give it**

**Why you wanna giving it all away**

_**Hey, hey, hey**_

_**Now you wanna give it**_

_**I should wanna give it**_

_**Now you wanna giving it all away**_

_**I don't wanna give it**_

_**Why you wanna give it**_

_**Why you wanna giving it all away**_

_**Hey, hey, hey**_

_**Now you wanna give it**_

_**I should wanna give it**_

**Cos you giving it all away**

**Hey, hey, givin it all,**

**givin it all...away**

_Why do you want me?_

_why do you want me?_

**Cos' you're givin it all away,**

**Hey, paved paradise to put up a parking lot**

While they were singing, they all closed their eyes. They had finished singing, but Jack was still strumming. When he heard clapping, he popped one of the strings.

"That was so beautiful, a bit sad, but beautiful all the same." A tall blond teen said. Standing in front of them was two teens. Other teen was a, slightly shorter, male with black hair and glasses, he was also holding a little black book .

"I'm sorry, my sister wanted to hear what we sounded like in here." Jack said as he handed Kris back the guitar so she can put it away.

"Who are you three? You don't look like students." The guy with the glasses asked.

"My name is Kris Smith; this is my sister Stacie, and our brother, Jack. And, you're damn right we're not students. Who would want to go to a stuck up school like this anyways?" Kris said as she jumped off the stage. Before she could say anything two more people joined them. One was another tall, black hair teen, while the other looked like a little kid holding a bunny.

"Tam-chan, who was singing, it was great?" The blond boy asked.

"It was these three, Kris, Stacie, and Jack." Said the other blond, while pointing to the Smiths.  
"Your name is Kris; does that mean you're a boy?" The blond holding the bunny asked.

"No, I'm a girl. How old are you anyways?"

"17" said the taller male behind him.

"What kind of names are Kris, Stacie, and Jack anyways?" The Tall blond said.

"American. The three of us are from America. Santa Fe NM to be more actuate. We may speak Japanese but we don't know the right honor fix to use." Kris said as she walked over to the door. When she opened it however, a pair of twins walked in, holding a vase. They walked over to a stand and put it down.

"If you're not students, may I ask, what are you doing here?" The guy with glasses asked stepping in front of Kris, making it so she couldn't leave.

"If you must know, the man who is about to marry our mother wants us to go to go to school here. To shut him up we told our mother that we would take a tour of the school. He also said to keep away from the Host Club. You wouldn't know where we could find them, would you; I would love to meet them." As she was talking, Kris's face grew into a smirk.

"Why would your father …"

"He's not our father!" All three Smiths yelled

"Sorry, but why would this man say to stay away from the Host Club?" The tall blond asked.

"I don't know, but it makes me want to meet them even more." Kris said sill with a smirk on her face.

"Well Kris, you don't have to look far. We are the Ouran Academy Host Club. The pair over there next to your siblings is Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka; or Mori and Hunny as everyone calls them. The twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Good luck trying to tell them apart though. I'm Kyoya Ootori. And the tall blond is Tamaki Suoh." Kyoya said as he took a look at his watch.

"What is a Hos club anyways?" Kris asked looking at all members.

"Well, Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful." Tamaki said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world." Tamaki said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Kyoya, could we sit and watch for a little bit?" Stacie asked as she walked up to the duo by the door.

"Stacie we can't, we have to a family dinner in thirty minutes. I still need to get ready. Plus I we could stay for one song, we sang now it's time for us to go." Jack said walking up next to his sisters.

"Please, just for a little bit. The black dress pants, and green dress shirt looks fine." Stacie said looking him over.

"What about Kris? I don't think the shirt she's wearing is ok for a place **he **wants to go to." Jack said looking at the girl in question.

"I wasn't going to change wither he wanted me to or not. So, don't make the decision based on me." Kris said as she put her hands in front of her plums facing them.

"Ten minutes, and only if the Host Club ok's it." Jack said giving in.

"It's fine. Maybe you would find out why you were warned not to run into us." Tamaki said as he too looked at his watch. "You three can stand by the vase, careful though, it's worth a lot. Boys places, we should be getting our first guests at any moment." He continued as he pulled a chair in front of the door. Tamaki sat in the chair as the boys placed themselves around it. Kyoya turned on a device next to the door, then stood by the chair. (You didn't think that the rose petals flew at the guests by themselves did you?) Once he was in place the door opened revealing a person behind it.

"Welcome." All the members said at once.

"Oh wow, it's a boy." Both the Hitachiin twins said.

(The entire time the Smiths are talking near the vase, they are whispering to each other.)

"I wonder if they always talk like that." Stacie asked her eyes never leaving the pair.

"I hope not I'm glad we don't talk like that. It would drive me crazy." Kris said looking at her twin.

"Hikaru, Kaoru I believe this young man is in the same class as you, isn't he?" Kyoya said looking at the black book he was holding.

"Yeah, but he's shy. He doesn't act very sociably, so we don't know much about him." The Hitachiin twins said first looking at said boy, then at Kyoya.

A sound like a light bulb turning was heard though out the Host Room.

"What was that sound?" Kris said looking around but no one answered her because they were all busy looking at the new guest.

"Oh, that wasn't very polite. Welcome to the Ouran Host Club Mr. Honor Student." Kyoya said while smiling at him.

"WHAT! You must be Haruhi Fujioka. You're the exceptional honor student we've heard about." Tamaki said getting into Haruhi's face.

"Is that our Haruhi?" Jack said looking at the person in question.

"No our Haruhi is a girl with long hair. And, besides our Haruhi wouldn't afford to come here." Kris said looking at Jack like he was crazy.

"How did you know my name?" Haruhi asked looking at the Host Club. She had it admit that she was a bit scared that a group of boys that she has never seen before knew her name. (Who wouldn't be)

"Why you're infamous. It's not every day that a commoner gains entrance into our academy. You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an honor student, Mr. Fujioka." Kyoya said as he looked Haruhi up and down.

"Maybe that is our Haruhi." Stacie said taking a closer look at the person in question.

"Hey dumb, dumb our Haruhi is a girl and that is clearing a boy." Kris said as she smacked Stacie upside the head.

"Jack, Kris is picking on me again." Stacie all but wined.

"Kris stop it." Jack said looking at his sisters.

"Shut it or I will tell the whole room your secret." Kris said looking back at Jack.

"Well ah- thank you, I guess." Haruhi said, still a little creped out.

"You're welcome." Tamaki said as he put his arm around Haruhi's should. "You are a hero to other poor people, Fujioka. You're shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy." By this time Haruhi had ducked out from under Tamaki's arm. Haruhi then took a step away from him. "It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon by others."

"Are you sure that's not our Haruhi, it sounds just like her?" Stacie said.

"I think your taking this poor thing too far." Haruhi stated

"Spurned, neglected, but, that doesn't matter now. Long live the poor. We welcome you, poor man, to our world of beauty." Tamaki said overly dramatic. The entire time Tamaki and Haruhi were talking, Haruhi would take a step away from Tamaki, and he would take a step closer.

"Well there is one way to find out isn't there." Kris said as she took a step away from her sibling.

"I'm outta here." Haruhi said as she grabbed the door handle.

"Hey! Come back Haru-chan!" Hunny said as he took Haruhi's hand off the door. "You must be like a super hero or something. That's so cool."

"I'm not a hero, I'm an honor student. And, who are you calling Haru-chan?" Haruhi yelled the last part at the small teen.

"Hey Haruhi!" Kris as she decided to speak up.

"Jack, Kris, Stacie, what are you three doing here?" Haruhi said finally seeing the Smiths.

"See told you it was our Haruhi." Stacie said as she ran up to her.

"Hey Kris, open mouth, insert foot." Jack said whispered into Kris's ear with a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up. It's a long story Haruhi, tell you over some tea at our place, let's say seven thirty." Kris said the second part loud enough for everyone to hear her.

"Sounds like a plan." Haruhi said as she started to walk towards the door again.

"How do you guys know each other?" Tamaki asked looking between the Smiths and Haruhi.

"We live next door to each other." Haruhi told them. That statement caught the attention of Kyoya, but he kept quiet.

"I never would have imagined the famous scholar would be so openly gay." Tamaki said Kyoya barely caught the dirty look that Kris gave the blond teen.

"Openly what?" Haruhi asked him giving a confused look. Tamaki either didn't hear her question or was ignoring it, because he continued. (most liking ignoring it)

"So tell me, what kind of guys are you into? Do you like the strong silent type?" Tamaki said as he pointed at Mori. "The boy Lolita type?" Tamaki said pointed to the small teen. "How about the mischievous type?" Tamaki said as he pointed at the twins. "Or the cool type?" Tamaki pointed towards Kyoya.

Upon hearing this, Kris started to laugh.

"What's so funny, Kris?" Stacie asked her sister, who by that point was rolling on the floor.

"Just that … four eyes … over there … is the … cool type" Kris said in-between laughs. When she said cool type, she even made air quotations with her hands.

"You of all people have no room to talk or do I need to remind you about … OW!" Jack started talking until Kris step on his foot, hard.

"I uh … I-It's not like that. I was just looking for a quiet place to study." Haruhi started as she took a few steps back. Haruhi was now standing next to Kris.

Oh, snap, I left our guitar on stage." Kris said looking at it.

"Or maybe you're into a guy like me. What do you say?" Tamaki said as he walked up to her and lifted her face to meet his. As she tried to get away from him, Haruhi and Kris bumped into each other, and then fell onto the stand, causing the vase to fall and break.

"I told not to touch anything Kris!" Jack yelled at his sister.

"But I didn't touch it." She yelled back

"But it is your fault it's broken." Jack said as he looked at her.

"We were going to feature that Renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction." Hikaru said as he popped up behind the group with his twin.

"Oh now you've done it commoner. The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at 800 million yen." Kaoru said

"Since it's both of your faults, you both owe us 400 million yen." Kyoya said writing it down in his book.

"I'm gonna have to pay you back." Both girls said at the same time.

"How? You can't even afford a school uniform. And, you three don't even go to this school." Hikaru and Kaoru said, yet again, at the same time. (Don't they get tired of that)

"Well, what do you think we should do, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked as he picked up a piece of the broken glass. Tamaki walked back to the chair he was sitting in earlier, and sat back down.

"There's a famous saying, you guys may have heard. When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do. Since you have no money, you will pay with your bodys, that means starting today you are the newest Host." Tamaki said pointing at Jack. "And you three" Tamaki pointed at Kris, Stacie, and Haruhi "Will be the Host Club's dog."


	2. Duties

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing used in this story**

Normal Story

_Thoughts_

(Me adding things)

**!**

**Last Time on TGTBTH**

"There's a famous saying, you guys may have heard. When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do. Since you have no money, you will pay with your bodies that mean starting today you are the newest Host." Tamaki said pointing at Jack. "And you three" Tamaki pointed at Kris, Stacie, and Haruhi "Will be the Host Club's dog."

**!**

"I'm nobody's bitch!" Kris yelled as her hand flew to her left pocket.

"Kris, keep Ichigo out of this. If Ichigo gets involved then it won't end well for any of us." Jack said as he grabbed her wrist.

"What would we have to do?" Stacie said looking between her siblings and the host club.

"STACIE! Why would you ask something like that?" Kris said as she pulled her hand out free of her brother's.

"Well, the way I see it, we have two choices, we can either work off the debt, or _you _can tell _him _what happened, ask to pay for it." Stacie said looking at her twin.

"No, no, oh hell no, oh hell no to the third degree," Kris said as the information sank in. "Fine, what would we have to do?" she said looking at Kyoya.

"You have to serve our guests tea and snacks, help set up, and clean up. When we do themes you will dress up in costumes we provide. Lastly you will have to do all the shopping for the host club. As a host, Jack, you have to sit with our guests, and talk to them. You have to make them feel like good about themselves. But, you can't date any of them. Do you have a girlfriend?" Kyoya asked as he looked up from his little black book.

"No, I'm not seeing anyone. I'm not really into the females at this school." Jack said looking at the floor.

"Good, I want you to seem single without ever being single. Tell you what; if you can get 100 girls request you, we will forget your debt. I will make the same deal with you Haruhi, if you ever wanted to become a host." Kyoya said looking at the group.

"Not likely." Haruhi stated.

"Haruhi, are you ok with doing all the shopping?" Kris asked as she turned to Haruhi.

"Yeah."

"How about a compromise, since Haruhi doesn't mind doing the shopping, instead my sister will sing a song at the start of the hosting hours." Kris said looking at Tamaki.

"I would have to hear you sing before I decide." Said Tamaki

"Fine, Stacie, routine number 5." Kris said as she walked back to the stage.

"Oh yeah, I love this one." Stacie said as she joined her sister.

"How many routines do you guys have?" Tamaki asked as he watched the girls get into place.

"657!" All three Smiths said at the same time.

"Wow!" Everyone else said at the same time.

"We love to sing. It's how we express our self's. Are you ready?" Kris asked as she looked at the host club.

"Let's see what you got." Kyoya said with his glasses gleaming off the light.

(**Kris singing, **_Stacie singing, _both singing normal story)

_When I was just a little girl,_

_My mama used to tuck me into bed,_

_And she'd read me a story._

**It always was about a princess in distress**

**And how a guy would save her**

**And end up with the glory.**

Kyoya took out his phone and started to dial a phone as he headed towards to the doors.

_I'd lie in bed_

_And think about_

_The person that I wanted to be,_

**Then one day I realized**

**The fairy tale life wasn't for me.**

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,

Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,

_Waiting for somebody to come and set me free_**Come and set me free**

I don't wanna be like someone waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

On I will survive

Unless somebody's on my side

Don't wanna depend on no one else.

I'd rather rescue myself.

_Someday I'm gonna find Someone_

_Who wants my soul, heart and mind_

_Who's not afraid to show that he loves me_

_Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way i am_

_Don't need nobody taking care of me_

**I will be there**_ I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me_

_when I give myself then it has got to be an equal thing_

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,

Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,

**Waiting for somebody to come and set me free **_Come and set me free_

I don't wanna be like someone waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

On I will survive

Unless somebody's on my side

Don't wanna depend on no one else.

I'd rather rescue myself.

**I can slay **_I can slay _**my own dragons. **_My own dragons_

**I can dream my own dreams. **_My own dreams_

**My knight in shining armor **_shining armor_** is me.**

**So I'm gonna set me free.**

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,

Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,

Waiting for somebody to come and set me free.

I don't wanna be like someone waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

On I will survive

Unless somebody's on my side

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,

Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,

Waiting for somebody to come and set me free.

I don't wanna be like someone waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

On I will survive

Unless somebody's on my side

Don't wanna depend on no one else.

I'd rather rescue myself.

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,

Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,

Waiting for somebody to come and set me free.

I don't wanna be like someone waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

On I will survive

Unless somebody's on my side

Don't wanna depend on no one else.

I'd rather rescue myself.

Don't wanna depend on no one else.

I'd rather rescue myself.

Don't wanna depend on no one else.

I'd rather rescue myself.

Kyoya walked back into the room as he closed his phone.

"That was wonderful girls. I'll cut your brother's quota in half, but now you need to get 50 song requests. So, on top of the 50 song request, you will also perform a song at the start of hosting hours. According to my research, American music is popular with our student body, so no worries there. You three are now students. The chair-man is waiting for the three of you in his office. He would like a word with you. Tamaki will show you the way." Kyoya said as dark clouds gathered behind him.


	3. Time spent with Ayanokoji

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Any used in this Story**

Normal Story

___Thoughts_

(Me adding things)

******!**

**Last Time on TGTBTH**

"That was wonderful girls. I'll cut your brother's quota in half, but now you need to get 50 song requests. So, on top of the 50 song request, you will also perform a song at the start of hosting hours. According to my research, American music is popular with our student body, so no worries there. You three are now students. The chair-man is waiting for the three of you in his office. He would like a word with you. Tamaki will show you the way." Kyoya said as dark clouds gathered behind him.

**!**

When the Smith's and Tamaki made it to the office, Tamaki saw his father sitting on a sofa, flirting with a woman. The woman looked to be a lot like the three next to him. The most shocking thing about the woman was the fact that she looked around six months pregnant.

"Knocking her up wasn't enough?" Kris shouted when he saw the two.

"Kris, give them a chance to explain themselves. So, what is going on here, father?" Tamaki said, his voice dripping with disappointment.

"Well, I see you three did the one thing I had asked you not to do." Mr. Suoh said looking at the children.

"Relax Yuzuru. Kris went looking for the Host Club 'cause you told them to keep away from them." The woman said.

"As much as I love the fact that we found them, it's not my fault. You can blame this one on Stacie. She saw the music room, and just begged Jack to let her sing. And Jack being Jack said yes. Though I think he was the one who wanted to hear himself, because he chose a song where he sang most of it." Kris said in anger for being blamed for it. (I would be mad too, wouldn't you?)

"And Kris being Kris, broke a vase, and now we are students of this fine school. But, you already knew that, didn't you?" Jack said looking at the Chairman.

"Yes, Kyoya called me, and told me about three people who were not students breaking a vase. And, to pull some strings to get them in." The Chairman walked over to his desk, and grabbed his suitcase.

"Damn it dad, what's going on?" Tamaki asked in a rather loud voice.

"This is Kate Smith, their mother. She is also caring our son. She is six months along. In a month we will be wed. (remember he was divorced before the start of the story) And, how many times do I have to tell you, call me Chairman." Mr. Suoh said looking at his son.

"WHAT ABOUT MY MOTHER? HAVE YOU EVEN LOOKED FOR HER?" Tamaki shouted at the man.

"Tamaki, we will talk about that later."

"I WANT AN ANSWER NOW!"

"I said later. Right now we have a reservation to make."

"Count me out, I'm going home." And with that the blond teen stormed out of the office.

"Count me out too. As nice as this has been, I'm tired. I'm going to need my rest if I have to deal with Hell tomorrow." Kris walked out of the office without waiting for a response. When she reached the front gate she spotted Haruhi, and ran to meet her.

"Hey Kris, where's your brother and sister?" Haruhi asked when she got closer to her.

"Family Dinner."

"Shouldn't you be there then?"

"Yeah, but I only go when everyone goes. And, since his son took off, I didn't see why I have to be there." The two walked the rest of the way in silence.

"Hey Kris, do you want to come over for that tea you wanted. It's my dad's day off, so he might tell you one of those stories you like." Haruhi asked as they reached their apartments.

"I'll come over when the my siblings get back. I wanted to unpack some of the boxes that arrived yesterday. And I have to fix the string that Jack popped. Tell Ranka I said I said hi." Kris said as she walked into her apartment without another word.

_Man these boxes are everywhere. It's going to take me forever and a day to find my stuff, not to mention the box with the stings. I should look for the strings first though, if I don't then I will forget. Plus I should wait for the other two to get back before trying to figure what belongs to who. I guess I'm going to have to look though all the boxes until I find it. Well better get started._

**!**

**Two hours later**

_Finally I found it. _Kris thought as she pulled out a packet of guitar strings, Which happened to be in the very last box at the bottom of the pile from when she started. She then pulled out the string she needed and put the rest back in the box. She walked over the guitar case, pulled it out and switched the broken string. Once done she tuned it. _All right lets hear how it sounds. _ Kris started to strum the guitar and after the first few notes she started to sing

**I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut**

**My weakness is that I care too much**

**And my scars remind me that the past is real**

**I tear my heart open just to fe-**

"Kris we're back." Stacie said as she walked though the door. Stacie walked into her room that she shared with Kris, holding a two wrapped packages, and two folders.

"What is that?" Kris asked upon seeing it. Stacie opened one up to show a yellow dress.

"This is our new school uniforms. And, this one's yours." Stacie said holding the item out for sister.

"Please tell me that your joking" Kris said taking the dress. She took the dress and hung it up on her side of the closet. Kris was then handed a folder. Looking inside of it, she discovered that it was a questionnaire. It asked things like favorite food, color, and music.

"Well at least I know how that guy, what was his name Kyoda, Kyoka ..." Kris started.

"Kyoya." Stacie told her.

"Yeah, Kyoya, this is how he found out what kind of music was 'in', who asks these type of questions? Like this one 'If you were the last person on earth, who would you like to survive with you?' What kind of question is that? Have you even read this thing yet?" Kris ranted.

"No I haven't" Stacie said opening the folder in her hand and looking over the paper.

Jack knocked on the girls' door.

"What do you want loser." Came Kris's reply.

"Well loser, it's almost seven. Didn't you tell Haruhi that we were having tea at her place at seven. We can get her to help us with that paper. I would also like to have her help me with what I am supposed to call people." Jack said as he opened the door. He had changed his clothes. He was now wearing black jeans, that had a chain from one of the belt loops to his right pocket, a white t-shirt, with a gray jacket over it, which was opened. He was putting on a red belt, which sat off-center (the buckle was not over the button of the jeans), he then let the tail end just dangle.

"What no jewelry" Stacie asked when she saw her brother.

"I haven't had a chance to grab them yet. I had to put something more to my taste on. I wouldn't have even put that on, but mom said that if I didn't wear that, or I added jewelry that she take all of them away. Which reminds me, mom said you can't have your Code Lyoko DVD box set for another three weeks." Jack said walking out of the room.

"Not Code Lyoko, Did she say why?" Kris asked as she followed Jack to his room. He walked over to his dresser and took the wooded box off the top of it. He pulled out an arrow-head necklace, several bracelets, and three rings.

"She said, and I quote, One week for what you wore, one week for walking out on diner, and another week for , and this one is my personal favorite, calling Ouran hell." Jack said as he slipped the necklace over his head. The three then headed next door. They spent the rest of the night hanging out and having Haruhi help them. They had planes to meet up in the morning to walk to school together.

**!**

**The next morning**

Kris had just gotten out of the shower, and was looking for something to wear. The night before when everyone was asleep she had burned the yellow monstrosity that was her uniform. Now she didn't know what she was going to wear. She was deciding between a Harry Potter t-shirt, or a t-shirt that said 'Then Buffy staked Edward', when Jack came into the girls' room.

"Jack, get out!" Kris shouted as she was Jack holding a hanger of clothes.

"Put this on." Jack said as he held out a hanger to her.

"What is that?" Said Kris.

"It's the boy's uniform. We have to wear the uniforms. Mom said that for every day you don't wear one, that is another week on Lyoko. And, if you still refuse then she is taking away your phone. Since you burned yours, you have to wear that one, at least for today." Jack said as he threw the hanger onto her bed.

"Fine … wait, what are you going to wear?" Kris said as she grabbed the hanger and started to remove the clothes from it.

"I have another one. I asked for two cause I knew you would pull something like this. Now hurry and put that on before Stacie gets out of the shower, and you have to explain to her what you did with yours." Jack said as he left the room.

A few minutes later Stacie came out of the bathroom ready for the day. She was wearing the girls uniform. She was braiding her hair when she looked at Kris, who was buttoning up the baby blue jacket. Jack came in wearing the same thing as Kris. He was holding a pair of black dress shoes.

"Here Kris, these don't fit me anymore, but they should fit you."

"And, why would need those?" Kris said taking the used shoes.

"Uniform states that dress shoes are required. So wear them at least to the meeting with Mr. Suoh, then you can change them. That's what I'm going to do." Jack said as he left the room.

"Got it." Kris said as she tried them on. Only to find that they fit just right.

"Why are you even wearing a boys uniform?" Stacie asked as a knock on the door was heard.

"That must be Haruhi. I'll get it." Kris said as she ran from the room.

"Answer me damn it!" Stacie yelled as after her.

"Hi, Haruhi. Time to go guys!" she yelled over her should as grabbed her bag, which was by the door. So her brother and sister joined them. The four of them then headed off towards the school.

**!**

**In Mr. Suoh's office**

"Kris, why are you wearing a boys uniform?" Mr Suoh asked when the trio walked into his office.

"Well Chairman, I was told I had to wear one, and there was no way in hell I was wearing that, that thing, you call a girls uniform. You must have a few kids who parents work in fashion, why not have one of them come up with a new one." Kris said looking at the dress her sister was wearing. At that moment there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Mr. Suoh said as he picked up two pieces of paper.

"You wanted to see me, Father." Tamaki said as he came into the office.

"Yes I did. And, how many times do I have to tell you, call me Chairman. Kris, you and Stacie are in class 1-A. Jack you are in class 3-A, Tamaki will show you to your classrooms. You can hand your paper work to the front desk. You may leave." Mr. Suoh said as he looked at the papers in his hand. The four teens (Haruhi went to class once they got to school) left the office. When they reached the desk they handed over the papers they filled out the night before.

"Jack, your classroom is closer, this way." Tamaki said as he walked down the hall. He went about ten feet when he realized that the Smith's were not with him. He turned around to see Jack and Kris taking off their jackets, and putting them in their bags. Then they removed their ties, Jack put his with his jacket, while Kris put hers in her hair like a ribbon. She then unbuttoned the first three buttons of her white shirt. Jack had unbuttoned it his all the way, to show off the gray undershirt. Kris then pull out a pair of tennis shoes and put them on. Jack pulled out a small bag. Inside the bag was Jack's jewelry. (The same things he put on the night before. He never leaves the house without them. This this how the pair will dress for the most of the story, unless I said other wise.)

"Alright, let's go." Jack said once he was done. Tamaki started out again. After dropping off Jack, The three headed off towards the floor where the first years were.

"Here you are." Tamaki said as they reached the girls' classroom. Stacie went inside, but Kris walked towards Tamaki.

"Look, just because your father is marring my mother, doesn't make us brother and sister, got it. So, don't go acting like we are. I don't want anyone knowing about our parents, so don't say or do anything that will give it away." Kris said once she got close enough so or Tamaki could hear. She then turned on her heel and walked inside.

**!**

**With Jack**

As Jack stood in front of the class. He saw two people knew.

_At least I know some people here. _

"My name is Smith Jack. I'm here because I have to." Jack said as he bowed.

**!**

**With Kris and Stacie**

Kris walked into the and stood next to her sister. Both girls bowed.

"My name is Smith Kris. I may be wearing the boys uniform, and my name may be Kris, but I'm a girl. I'm wearing this because I rather jump a bridge, then wear that." Kris said pointing at her sister.

"My name is Smith Stacie. Unlike my sister … hey, look Kris it's Haruhi, and those twins from yesterday. HI GUYS!" Stacie said waving at the three in the back.

"Since you know the Hitachiin twins, I want you two take the empty seats in font of them." said the teacher as he turned to the board to write the day's lesson. Kris sat in font of Kaoru, while Stacie sat in front of Hikaru.

**! **

**During Host Hours**

"Haruhi, these are the things we need from the store." Kyoya said as he handed Haruhi the list.

"Alright, I'll be back soon." Haruhi said leaving the room.

"Let me take a look at that." Kris said as she grabbed the list from Haruhi. After looking at it, she grabbed a pen, and wrote something down. Haruhi left mumbling about last minute changes. At that moment Jack walked into the room.

"Hey Kyoya, Stacie can't make it today." Jack said once he spotted him.

"And, why not?" Kyoya said as looking at the girl.

"We forgot our lunches, so we had to buy them. There must have been onion in whatever she ate, because she had swelled up like a balloon. I however, talked Jack here into helping with singing today." Kris said as she walked towards the stage.

"What do you mean swelled up like a balloon?" Tamaki said as he rushed over to Kris.

"We're both allergic to onions." Kris said she pulled out the guitar, and started to make sure it was still in tune.

"Is she going to be OK?" Tamaki said looking up at the girl.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. All she needs is some rest." Kris said as she placed on down the guitar.

"I see." Kyoya said pushing up his glasses. "I was going to ask for the first songs you play to be something about yourself. But, since she's not here, it will have to wait for another day." he continued.

"That's alright, she can sing her's when she gets here." Kris said as Jack walked on stage. A few minutes later, the host club and their guest were all standing in front of the stage. Kyoya walked on stage and grabbed the mic.

"Today we have a new Host, Smith Jack He will be the bad boy type. And, three new helpers, Smith Stacie, Smith Kris, and Fujioka Haruhi. Two of the helpers Stacie and Kris, will entertain you with music though out your stay. Unfortunately one of them will not be joining us today. But, don't worry, you will instead hear a song from Jack." The crowed went wild. Kyoya handed the mic to Kris.

"I know you want to hear a song from my brother, but we will leave the best for last. Don't get use to him singing though, he has to visit with you ladies." Kris then started to strum.

(**Kris singing**, _Jack singing_)

**You wanna know more, more, more about me **

**I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine **

**I'm the one that's honking at you cuz I left late again**

**Hey! Hey! Hey! **

**Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya! **

**Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today **

**Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya! **

**Hey! Hey! **

**Get tangled up in me **

**You wanna know more, more, more about me **

**Gotta know reverse psychology **

**I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep **

**I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see **

**Hey! Hey! Hey! **

**Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya! **

**Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today **

**Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya! **

**Hey! Hey! **

**Get tangled up in me **

**You think that you know me **

**You think that I'm only **

**When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you **

**You wanna know more, more, more about me **

**I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet **

**Hey! Hey! Hey! **

**Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away Ya! **

**Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today **

**Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, Ya!**

**Hey! Hey! **

**Get tangled up in me**

Jack then stood next to Kris, holding his own mic.

"Alright now for the one you really want to hear." Jack said as he pushed Kris playfully.

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go_

_Good girls go bad_

_Good girls go bad_

_I know your type_

_Yeah daddy's lil' girl_

_Just take a bite_

_Let me shake up your world_

_Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong_

_I'm gonna make you lose control_

_She was so shy_

_'Til I drove her wild_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_You were hanging in the corner_

_With your five best friends_

_You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go_

_Good girls go bad_

_Good girls go bad_

_Good girls go_

**I know your type**

**Boy you're dangerous**

**Yeah you're that guy**

**I'd be stupid to trust**

**But just one night couldn't be so wrong**

**You make me want to lose control**

_She was so shy_

_'Til I drove her wild_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go bad_

**I was hanging in the corner**

**With my five best friends**

**I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist**

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go_

_Good girls go bad_

_Good girls go bad_

_Good girls go bad_

_Oh she got a way with them boys in the place_

_Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance_

**And he got a way with them girls in the back**

**Actin' like they too hot to dance**

_Yeah she got a way with them boys in the place_

_Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance_

**And he got a way with them girls in the back**

**Actin' like they too hot to dance**

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go_

_Them good girls go bad_

_Good girls go bad_

**I was hanging in the corner**

**With my five best friends**

**I heard that you were trouble but I couldn't resist**

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go bad_

_I make them good girls go_

_Good girls go bad_

_Good girls go bad_

_Good girls go_

Once the song was over, the duo bowed as the crowd cheered. Jack walked towards the edge of the stage, and jumped off. A few girls ran up to him an dragged him to the closer couch, to get to know him better. Kris enjoyed the look on Jack's face as one of the girls tried to climb into his lap.

"Well he seems to be a hit." Kyoya said showing out of nowhere.

"Yeah, poor him!" Kris said as she watched the rest of the Host Club go towards their own corners. From her spot on stage, Kris could hear the conversation between Tamaki and his guests.

"Oh, they were wonderful. Tamaki, what's your favorite song?" a random girl asked.

"What song? The that reminds me of you." Tamaki answered the question.

"I baked you a cake today. Would you like to taste it?" a different girl said.

"Only if you fed it to me, darling ." Tamaki said as he brought his face close to the girl who had asked.

"oh, how you're so dreamy." She said in a daze.

"May I have a word with you, Tamaki?" A girl, who had sitting quietly asked. Her name was Ayanokoji. Tamaki looked at her. "I've recently heard the host club's keeping a litter of kittens without a pedigree."

"I don't know if I'd call them that. The Smith's are very talented, and Haruhi is ..." Tamaki looked up and saw Haruhi coming into the club room. "Well Speak of the devil. Thanks for doing the shopping, little piglet. Did you get everything on our list?" He asked when Haruhi got to the table behind Tamaki's couch. Haruhi then started to unload the bag.

"Hey, wait a minute, what is this?" Tamaki said grabbing the coffee off the table. (He was kneeling on the couch.) He then sat back the right way on the couch.

"Just what it looks like. It's coffee." Jack said coming behind Haruhi.

"I've never seen this brand before. Is this the kind that's already ground?" Tamaki said taking a closer look at the object in his hand.

"What do you mean? It's just instant coffee." Kris said joining her brother.

"It's instant?" several of Tamaki's the guests said as the same time.

"Wow, I've heard of this before. It's commoners' coffee. You just add hot water." Tamaki said as the guests from the other Hosts (expect Mori and Hunny because they weren't in the room) came over with them.

"I didn't know there was such a thing." one of the guests said.

"So, it's true then, poor people don't even have enough free time to grind their own coffee beans." a different guest said.

"Commoners are pretty smart." Kyoya said taking the coffee from Tamaki.

"100 grams for 300 yen?" Hikaru said taking it from Kyoya.

"That's a lot less than we normally pay." Kaoru said looking at his brother.

"I'll go back and get something else. Excuse me for not buying you guys expensive coffee. Besides it was on the list." Haruhi said looking at the list.

"No, I'll keep it. I'm going to give it a try. I will drink this coffee! All right, Kris, get over here and make some of this commoners' coffee." Tamaki said as he stood up. When he said he was going to try the coffee, the small crowd clapped at his bravery,

"Yes master." Kris said in a sarcastic voice.

"I'm not paying you. So, I'm not your master." Tamaki said in a robot like voice.

"I hate all these damn rich people." Haruhi, and the Smith's said at the same time.

"Oh Tamaki, now you're taking the joke too far. Your palate won't be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it just because he bought it. I'm sorry. I was talking to myself." Ayanokoji said sitting down her cup of tea. She said the last part when she saw Haruhi and the the Smith's glaring at her. Kris walked over to where the tea cups were, and fixed it like how she drank coffee, black.

"Let the tasting begin." Tamaki declared as he grabbed a cup.

"I'm a little scared to drink this stuff." a random girl said as she held her own cup.

"I'm afraid if I drink this, my father will yell at me." her friend said.

"What if I let you drink it from my mouth?" Tamaki asked as he held the girl close.

"Oh well then, I would drink it." The girl replied as her friends went crazy.

"This is ridiculous." Jack said as he went back to his couch, his little groupies following him. A few minutes later the rest of the Host were back in their own corners with their guests.

"So he had this nightmare that made him bolt up right out of bed." Hikaru said looking at the girls.

"Hikaru, don't tell them that story. I asked you not to tell anyone that. Why are you so mean to me?" Kaoru said looking first at his brother, then bashfully away.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. I didn't mean to upset you. But you were so adorable when it happened that I had to tell them. I'm sorry." Hikaru is as he got up and personal with his twin.

"I forgive you." Kaoru said gazing into his eyes.

"I've never seen brotherly love quite like that." The girls at the table said at the same time. At that moment Haruhi was helping Kris pass out the coffee, when they the twin's table.

"I don't get it. What are they so excited about?" Haruhi asked Kris.

"I don't get it either." Kris replied as she set down the coffee at Jack's coffee table. Just then Mori came into the Host Club room with Hunny riding on his back.

"Sorry we're late." Hunny said as they entered.

"Hello Mori, Hey Hunny. We've been waiting here for you guys" The girls who were waited greeted them."I'm sorry. I was waiting for Takashi to finish his Kendo meeting and I fell asleep. And I'm still not completely awake." Hunny said as Mori set him down. He then started to rub his eyes.

"So cute!" The girls said looking at Hunny.

"Is that boy really a third year student?" Kris said following Haruhi's gaze.

"Honey Senpai may seem young and childish, but he's a prodigy. And then Mori Senpai's allure is his strong and silent disposition." Kyoya said as he walked up behind the pair. The Haruhi was so into the conversation that she didn't see Hunny run up to her.

"Haru-chan! Hey Haru-chan, do you wanna go have some cake with me?" He shouted as he grabbed her hands and spinning her around.

"Thanks, but I don't really like cake." came a dizzy reply.

"What about you Kris-chan?" The boy-looking teen asked.

"As much as I would love to, and really I would, I can't. So maybe next time." Kris said looking at Kyoya. _If I did he most likely add more to my debt._ Kris thought as her eyes landed on his black notebook.

"Then, how would you like to hold my bunny, Usa-chan?" Hunny said as he offered it to Haruhi.

"I'm not into bunnies." She said before taking a look at it.

"Are you saying you don't like Usa-chan?" Hunny said as he nearly shoved the thing into Haruhi's face.

"I guess he is kinda cute, huh?" Haruhi said once she got a good look at the toy. Hunny looked up at Haruhi with big eyes, as a strange sound was heard. But, for some reason only Kris seem to hear it.

"What was that sound?" She asked.

"What sound?" Kyoya asked looking at Kris.

"Never mind." came her reply.

"Take good care of him, okay?" Hunny said as he dashed off, and jumped into a guest's lap.

"You'll notice that our club utilizes each man's unique characteristics to cater to the desires of our guests. Just so you know, Tamaki is No.1 around here. He is the king. His request rate is 70%." Kyoya said looking at said king.

"What's this world coming to?" Haruhi asked.

"You said it." Kris agreed with her.

"And in order for you guys to pay off your 8 million yen debt with us, you will act as the Ouran host club's dog until you graduate. I'm sorry, I meant our errand boy. You can try to run away if you want to, Haruhi, Kris, but just so you know, my family employs a private police force of 100 officers. By the way, do you have a passport?" Kyoya said turning to the two.

"Well that a stupid question. How else would I be here if I didn't?" Kris said as she put her hands on her waist.

"I was asking Haruhi." Kyoya said looking at the person who had yet to answer.

"You're going to have to work hard to pay off that debt, my little nerds." Tamaki said right before he blew into Haruhi's ear.

"Please don't do that again." came the creep-ed out reply.

"You need a makeover, or no girl's going to look twice at you." Tamaki said looking over Haruhi. "And, you need to start dressing like a girl." He said looking at Kris.

"Up yours" came Kris's reply.

"Yeah, well, I'm not trying to get girls to look at me." Haruhi informed them.

"Are you kidding me? That's the most important thing. You have to learn to be a gentleman and please the ladies like me." Tamaki said as he pulled a white rose (the host all have their own color rose, though in the anime almost all the roses are red. When ever I will have the host use a rose it will be in their color. Tamaki's is white.) and offered it to the pair.

"I just don't think it's all that important. Why should I care about appearances and labels anyway? I mean, all that really matters is what's on the inside, right? I don't understand why you even have a host club like this." Haruhi said looking at the teen holding the flower.

"It's a cruel reality, isn't it? It's not often that god creates a perfect person like Moi! Beautiful both inside and out." said Tamaki

"Say what?" Haruhi said looking at Kris.

"I think someone need to get their head looked at." Kris said as she made the crazy sign.

"I understand how you feel since not everyone is as blessed as I am, but you must console yourself, otherwise how would you go on living? And think about this, Haruhi. Why do you think they put works of art in museums? Because beauty should be shared with the world. And those born beautiful should promote other beautiful things." Tamaki said as he tried to show off all the different things he was talking about.

"There's a word to describe people like him." Haruhi said looking at Kris.

"Self-centered" Kris said trying to help.

"No."

"That's why I started this club in the first place. I did it for those who are starved for beauty." Tamaki said not hearing the two.

"Conceded" Kris tried again.

"No. What is it?" said Haruhi.

"For those working day and night, pursing beauty. And ..." Tamaki said still wrapped up in his own little world.

"Spoiled little rich kid." said Kris

"No. Oh man, I wish I could remember" Haruhi said looking at the blond teen.

"I've chosen to share my expertise with you.

Here's a tip. When setting down your glass, extend your pinky finger as a cushion. And that way, when you set it down, you won't be making a lot of noise. Gentlemen do not make uncouth sounds. Besides ..." Tamaki said trying to show the move.

"Pain in the ass." Kris tried one last time.

"No. There's something that fits him perfectly." Said Haruhi.

"... But above all else, Haruhi, you must remember...how effective a glance to this side can be." Tamaki said as he glanced to the side to Haruhi.

"I got it." Haruhi said as she placed her fist into her palm.

"Oh, did I strike a chord?" Tamaki asked looking at the pair.

"Obnoxious." Haruhi said not noticing that Tamaki was now listing to her. "I'm sorry, Tamaki senpai." she continued when she saw he went into the emo corner. The twins had came over and now were laughing along with Kris.

"You're a hero, all right." Hikaru said leaning on Haruhi with his brother.

"But he is a pain in the neck. I'm sorry, senpai. But your lesson did strike a small chord with me." Haruhi said feeling guilty.

"Really? It did? Let me teach you more, my friend." Tamaki said coming out of his emo corner.

"Well he got over that quick." Kris said to herself.

"Boss." Kaoru said looking at the teen.

"Call me King." Tamaki demand.

"You can teach him all the basics of hosting." Kaoru started.

"But he's not going to get very far with the ladies if he doesn't look the part, you know. He's not exactly host club material, but maybe if we took off his glasses, it'd help." Hikaru finished as he took off Haruhi's glasses.

"Hey, I need those. I used to have contacts, but I lost them on the first day of school." The twins eyes went wide until Tamaki pushed them aside. Once he got a good look at Haruhi's face he snapped his fingers. And said "Hikaru, Kaoru." and they replied with a got it, before grabbing Haruhi and rushing out of the room.

"Kyoya, my hair stylist. Mori senpai, go to the eye doctor and get him some contact lenses." with that the boys ran to their duties.

"What about me, Tama-chan?" Hunny asked looking up at Tamaki.

"Hunny senpai." Tamaki said raking his brain for something this teen could do.

"Yes sir." Hunny said even more excitement then before.

"You, go have some cake." Tamaki said dismissing the older teen.

"It's just us, Usa-chan. Everyone else said they were too busy." Hunny said as he sat down with his bunny.

"Hey Hunny, mind if I join you?" Kris said walking up to the sad little teen.

"Sure." Hunny then brightened up.

"There it is again. This time it was twice as loud. Did you hear it?" Kris asked Hunny. Just for him to shake his head no. _Maybe I should have her hearing checked?_ Kyoya thought watching the girl. Jack, along side the rest of the hosts and Kris were gathered waiting for Haruhi to come out of the make-shift changing room.

"Hey sexy." Kris said after getting a look at her. The rest of the host club were about the same as Kris's, just not as blunt as her's.

"That's it you will become a host!" Tamaki said deciding for Haruhi.

**!**

**The next day**

Haruhi is sitting at a table with three girls trying to entertain them. But, it seemed like they were doing all the talking.

"So, tell me, Haruhi. Do you have any hobbies? What do you like to do?" Girl A asked.

"I'm curious. What kind of products do you use on your skin?" Girl B said joining in.

"Yeah, it's so pretty." Girl C said hoping to get an answer. _I can't do this any more._

_I have no idea what I'm supposed to do._ Haruhi thought to herself. Stacie came by and set some tea on the table for the girls to enjoy. She leaned in and whispered "Tell them a story that will make them sad for you." into her ear.

"So why did you join the host club, Haruhi?" all three girls ask at the same time. _All I have to do is get 100 customers to request me and they'll forget about my 4 million yen debt. I know just the story._ Haruhi thought. What she didn't see was Tamaki watching, not so discretely.

"I see. Your mother was sick and passed away 10 years ago. Who does the chores around the house?" Girl B said looking sad.

"Oh, I do them myself. My mother taught me. She was an amazing cook. And when she went to the hospital, she left me all kinds of great recipes. It was fun to create each dish, especially when they turned out well. And it made me happy to see my dad enjoy it. I've had a hard childhood, but dad and I have managed to make it through okay." Haruhi said looking at the girl who asked the question.

"So... uh..." Girl A started

"… is it okay if tomorrow..." Girl B continued

"...we request to sit with you again?" and Girl C finished.

"Yeah, I really appreciate that, ladies." Haruhi said smiling at the trio. Nearby Stacie, Kyoya, and the male twins were by Tamaki's couch, with him not paying attention to the girls.

"Why is he so popular?" Tamaki asked looking at the four in question.

"Do I see a little green eye monster in you?" Stacie asked looking at the blond teen.

"He's a natural." Kyoya said, answering Tamaki question.

"No training needed." Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time.

"Have you forgotten about me?" Ayanokoji asked trying to bring Tamaki's attention back to her.

"Oh no, sorry princess. I'm just a little bit concerned about our newest host." Tamaki said turning back around, looking at her.

"Well, that's obvious, Tamaki. You sure have been keeping an eye on him." said Ayanokoji.

"Of course, I have to. I'm training him to be a gentleman like me. Haruhi, come here for a minute." Tamaki said as he snapped his fingers.

"What;s up?" Haruhi asked as she got up and headed towards the the couch.

"I'd like you to meet someone. This is my regular guest, princess Ayanokoji." Tamaki said while making a hand gesture towards the girl.

"Is the Princess part really needed?" Stacie asked under her breath.

"Well, he isn't the princely type for nothing?" Kyoya said looking at the girl who should be passing out tea. Stacie seemed to get the hint, because she went to give serve Jack and his guests.

_It's that girl from earlier._ Haruhi thought looking at the girl in question.

"Miss, it's a pleasure to meet you." Haruhi said smiling at the girl.

"That was so cute! That air of bashfulness was very good! Super good, amazingly good!" Tamaki said pulling Haruhi into a bear hug, while spinning her.

"Oh, Tamaki." Ayanokoji said trying to get his attention again.

"Oh you're so cute!" Tamaki said not noticing anything, or anyone around him.

"Mori senpai! Help me!" Haruhi yelled, hoping the older teen would remove her. Once Mori saw she needed help. He rushed over and pulled her from Tamaki's grip. At the same moment Kris was headed over to Mori's and Hunny's table with cake. Kris heard that sound that only she seems to hear.

"There it is again. Are you telling me no one else heard it?" Kris asked to random guest.

"Mori senpai, you really didn't have to go that far. Come on little one. Let daddy give you a big hug." Tamaki said a bit sad that he had Haruhi taken from his hug.

"I've already got a dad. I don't need another one." Haruhi said as Mori placed her on the ground. The three didn't notice Ayanokoji glaring at Haruhi. However, one of the Smith's caught it.

**!**

**The next day**

_Hey, what happened to my bag? _ Haruhi wondered looking around the Club room where she had left it. _Are you kidding me? But how did that happen? I didn't think there were bullies at this school. Hm. Guess they're everywhere._ Haruhi thought once she saw that her bag was now in the pond in the court yard. She took off running down the darken halls to gather her bag from the pond before everything was ruined.

"Oh, it's you again. I bet you love having Tamaki making you over and fawning over you. It's useless, though. You're always going to be a second class citizen." Ayanokoji when Haruhi stopped when she saw her. Ayanokoji walked away before Haruhi could say anything. When she rounded a corner, she ran into Kris, who was not pleased. (Is she ever)

"You know, in a high class place like this, I thought people wouldn't need to bully people. You have proved me wrong. Normally I wouldn't get involved, unless it was my family, but Haruhi is special to me, and my siblings. You need to leave Haruhi alone. I understand that this is over Tamaki, really I do. But, do you really think that he would even spend time with you, if you didn't pay him? Think about it. You have time booked with him now right, but look" Kris pointed to the window. Looking through it Ayanokoji saw Haruhi and Tamaki in the pond looking for something. "He rather be out there helping Haruhi then be with you. And if you ever do something like this again, I you will have to deal with me. I'm not afraid to smack a Buffy down. (a saying my mother and I use instead of kick a bitches ass) And, I will find out. Have a nice day." and with that Kris jumped though the window to help the two in the pond.

**!**

**One hour later**

Ayanokoji was sitting with Haruhi drinking a cup tea.

"Oh really, that must have been terrible. I can't imagine what I'd do if my bag fell into the pond." Ayanokoji said placing her cup down.

_Why did she request me when it's obvious she doesn't like me?_ Haruhi thought looking at the girl across from her.

"And you actually made Tamaki search that dirty old pond with you. How astonishing. You do realize he's a blue blood, not a commoner, right? The only reason he's paying attention to you is because he's trying to turn you into a gentleman. Don't start thinking he cares about you just because he's doting on you." Ayanokoji said hoping to get Haruhi to stop with the Host Club.

"Now I understand. You're jealous of me." Haruhi said looking at the girl. This pissed off Ayanokoji, because she flipped the table, pulled Haruhi on top of her, and screamed.

"No, Haruhi, leave me alone! Somebody, help! He just attacked me! Someone, do something! Teach this commoner a lesson!" to a normal person it looked like Haruhi had in fact trying to have his way with her. But, the Host Club are anything but normal. The male twins threw pitchers of water, which the female twins had given them, on Haruhi and Ayanokoji.

"Why did you do that? Do something, Tamaki. Haruhi just assaulted me." Ayanokoji said as Tamaki helped her to her feet.

"I'm disappointed in you. You threw his bag into the pond, didn't you?" Tamaki said looking at Ayanokoji.

"You don't know that. Do you have any proof that I did?" Ayanokoji said looking at the blond teen.

"Oh, but we do." Kris said as she pulled out her camera and showed Tamaki a video of Ayanokoji pushing Haruhi's bag out the window, and into the pond.

"I saw you looking at Haruhi's bag, so I deiced to record you just in case." Kris said looking smug.

"You know, you're a beautiful girl. But you aren't classy enough to be our guest, dear. If there's one thing I know, Haruhi is not that kind of a man." Tamaki said looking at the girl. The whole host club, except Kyoya and Kris, were shaking their heads.

"But why, Tamaki? You idiot!" Ayanokoji said as she ran from the room in tears. Kris then walked out of the room to follow the crying girl. Once she was out of the Host room, Kris ran as fast as she could to catch up to her. Once she did reached her, Kris tapped her on the shoulder, then punched her as hard as she could (which is pretty hard) in the jaw. The impact made Ayanokoji fall to the ground.

"That was for the little stunt you just pulled. I warned you, not even an hour ago. I mean I was standing next to the table to refill you cup, so I heard everything. Now this, is to teach you not to bully anyone ever again." Kris said. All that could be heard from the darken hallway was Ayanokoji's screams.

**!**

**Back in the host room**

Kris came back in as Tamaki was headed towards the make-shift changing room, with towels in hand. (Kyoya had to first find a dry uniform, while they were looking the little episode between Kris and Ayanokoji was going on.)

"Haruhi, here you go. I brought you some towels. Tamaki said as he entered.

"Tamaki, wait." Kris said, but it was already too late. Tamaki had saw Haruhi in her under-shirt. He dropped the cloth that was the door.

"Haruhi." Tamaki said

"Yeah" said Haruhi.

"There, you're telling me I'm the only one hearing this shit" Kris said looking at everyone, who were now gathered around the changing room, as she heard the mysterious sound yet again.

"That's it, we are getting your hearing checked." Jack said dragging the girl out of the room.

"Noooooooooooooo" Kris yelled out of the Host room. A few seconds later the duo came back into the room, Kris forgot her bag.

"So, you're a girl?" Tamaki said putting the pieces together.

"Biologically speaking, yeah. Listen, senpai, I don't really care whether you guys recognize me as a boy or a girl. In my opinion, it's more important for a person to be recognized for who they are rather than for what sex they are." Haruhi said while changing. She then stepped out wearing a girls uniform. Tamaki freaked out when he saw her.

"Well, isn't this an interesting development."Kyoya said wearing his all knowing smirk.

"Oh, yeah" The boy twins said at the same time.

"Uh, you know, I have to say, senpai. I thought you were pretty cool earlier." Haruhi said changing the subject of her sex. At that moment Tamkai's face turned bright red.

"Now I could be wrong, but I think we may be witnessing the beginnings of love here." Kyoya said to no one.

"Want to place a bet on that?" Kris said with her own smirk in place.

"Sure." Kyoya agreed without thinking about it.

"Being a host and getting fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad. I wonder how I can pull it off. I've got it. I'll just call everyone dude and bro now." Haruhi said giggling.

"Oh sure, like that will work." Kris said as the Smith's headed out the door.

**!**

**A/N**

OK, so if you can't tell I'm basing this on the anime, though writing this has made me want to read the manga. Somethings may be out of order.

**Songs**

**Chapter 1**

Big Yellow Taxi- Counting Crows

**Chapter 2**

Cinderella- The Cheetah Girls

**Chapter 3**

Scars- Papa Roach

Tangled Up In Me- Skye Sweetnam

Good Girls Go Bad- Cobra Starship featuring Leighton Meester


End file.
